Deadly Viper Assassination Squad
Deadly Viper Assassination Squad (alias DeVAS) are an elite group of assassins and the main antagonistic force of the Kill Bill films. Members Bill Deadly Viper Assassination Squad are the main villains of Kill Bill Universe lead by the titular villained wanting to be killed out of revenge by Beatrix Kiddo, Bill. Since his former life was shit, Bill started a life of crime as an assassin and formed his own group with four other women. His brother Budd is also considered by others an unofficial member since he doesn't fight like a true assassin, yet is given respect by Bill. Bill thought his wife Beatrix died years ago and later found out the hardway she faked her death to escape from a life of the torment of murdering others by marrying another husband named Tommy. The two were about to be married until a pissed off Bill shot his ex-wife in the womb and head killing the unborn child yet leaving Beatrix Kiddo unconcious and then offing out her husband last. He would regret that decision when he found out the child was his, which sends out his wife end his entire career as an assassin and living human. Bill was the one that orchested his former master that he betrayed Pai Mei to his death by ordering Elle to poison his food. O-Ren Ishii The tragic day occured in her past when she saw her father get killed by assassins and her mother layed down to a rape position then after stabbed in the chest by the crime boss who killed her father. When she grew up O-Ren Ishii got her revenge and eventually joined The Deadly Viper Assassination Squad also becoming a crimelord of Tokyo. O-Ren Ishii and Bill are the only Deadly Viper Assassins who fought with honor against Beatrix Kiddo and treated her with respect. Vernita Green The more remorseful member of the team, Vernita had helped with her fellow assassins in the wedding massacre where Karma would bite her back to have the family slaughtered by Beatrix killing hers in return. She relies on dirty tricks to win. Expected of an assassin. Claims to want a normal life with a family from assassin killing. Hypocritically she did the same thing to Beatrix. Elle Driver A cold hearted sadist. Elle Driver loves killing as much as she loves Bill from getting her out of interpol. Driver is rash and arrogant provoking others with her trash-talking insults. She is the one true individual responsbile for killing sensei Pai Mei by Bills command out of revenge for plucking her left eye by poisoning him. She's hypocritical of having honor when she had poisoned Pai Mei in doing so with her talk to Budd. Budd Bill's sibling, he prfers to use a ranged weapon shotgun than a sword to defeat his foes since he is too much of a coward to face them in close quarters combat. This makes him dispised most by Elle Driver who prefers a good honest battle than going behind the back to a foe undeserving like Beatrix Kiddo. The Criminal Empire Kingpin ordered the squad to fight by his Criminal Empire faction all five being rewarded greatly with cash, they all agreed. Bill frightened of what he had done from his rage of jealousy will have to face Beatrix Kiddo sometime. Bill Gallery bill.jpg O-Ren Ishii Gallery O-RenIshii.jpg Vernita Green Gallery VernitaGreen.jpg Elle Driver Gallery ElleDriver.jpg Budd Gallery Budd.png|Budd, Bill's dishonorable brother. budd.jpg|Budd using a shotgun as he doesn't fight fair with Beatrix Kiddo. He is a coward doing so. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Team villains Category:Upcoming Members of The Criminal Empire Category:Honorable Villains Category:Cowards Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Sniper Category:Team Category:Characters that hail from the Kill Bill Universe Category:Groups Category:Team heroes Category:Hypocrites Category:Affably Evil Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Bosses Category:Assassins Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666